


Finding Happiness in Unexpected Places

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh shops for Donna's Christmas present - a prequel or missing scene of sorts for the flirtatious banter in Abu El Banat





	Finding Happiness in Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Finding Happiness in Unexpected Places

 

Timeline: Before Abu El Banat, S5. A missing scene

 

A/N: I rewatched Abu El Banat over Christmas and this story  
came from that wonderful J/D exchange about Donna's Christmas  
present. It is so intimate and flirtatious, I sigh every time.

A/N: I held off on posting this story ( and it’s companion piece “Wrapped Up” and a follow up story “Looking to the Future”) as I felt it may have turned into a series. But that was awhile ago and my interest in writing JDFF is rapidly dwindling. So I see no point in hanging on to these stories. 

Feedback: Yes please, it's motivational.

 

Disclaimers: Characters etc belong to Sorkin and Wells, but we're  
looking after them really, really well!

 

 

JOSH: I got your gift.  
DONNA: No, you didn't. Three weeks in advance?  
JOSH: I saw it on Thanksgiving. I got it.  
DONNA: No you didn't--what is it?

 

Josh recalled this conversation as he watched her leave his office, a  
flirtatious glance tossed in his direction that captivated him more than  
it should.

 

His mind drifted back to Thanksgiving. He didn't always take a  
vacation at that time of the year but had decided to visit his mother in  
Florida. There were times when, no matter how old you are, the  
comforting care of your mother is what you want and need. His  
professional life had been in chaos and he could confidently say it had  
been the most demoralising time of his life. Leo's words "Nobody  
wants you here" had cut him to the quick, the reduction in his  
portfolio had been humiliating and the feelings of anger and  
disillusionment had planted the idea in his mind for the first time that  
maybe he should be seeking a new direction in his career.

 

The only thing that had got him through that period had been Donna. She  
had been his rock, quietly supporting him in so many ways and he was  
grateful. A voice in his head whispered it was more than gratitude but  
he quickly squashed it. However, her loyalty to him filled him with a  
warmth that he chose not to analyse.

 

His trip to Florida had been quick but restful. His mother had prepared  
a wonderful home-cooked meal, filled with his favourite Thanksgiving  
foods. She didn't grumble when he collapsed in a chair to watch  
football. No, she knew she would gain her revenge the next day…

 

"Morning Josh, did you sleep well?" his mother enquired.

"Morning, Mom", he said as he kissed her cheek. "I  
haven't slept that well in a long time."

"Good, so you have lots of energy? Ruth asked innocently.

"Ye-e-e-s", he hesitated. He wasn't sure where this  
conversation was going. She probably had a long list of jobs for him to  
do around the house.

"So, you'll be willing and able to help me today?"

"Ye-e-e-s"…

"Good. We're going shopping! The stores are open, there are  
bargains to be had and you can carry my packages," said Ruth.

"Mom", he groaned. This was not how he planned to spend the day.

"Now Josh, it will do you good to see the concept of shopping in  
action. You can't have Donna organise your present buying for  
ever."

 

"I don't…how do you..", he spluttered.

"Women talk Joshua," said his mother as she left the room.

 

Josh groaned and put his head in his hands. He hated shopping and rarely  
did it. It was true; he usually left things like that to Donna. She  
seemed to enjoy it, he was happy with the gifts she selected and he  
didn't have to set foot in the stores. Win-win! But he didn't  
want to disappoint his mother so after breakfast he was ready to go.

 

They spent the best part of the day at the mall. Ruth enjoyed her day,  
not just because she got a head start on her Christmas shopping but she  
also got to spend precious time with her son.

 

They had returned to the car to leave the packages and then gone back to  
the mall to find a café for lunch. Ruth saw a friend and was soon  
engrossed in a conversation. Josh, sensing she could be awhile, started  
walking aimlessly into a store.

 

"Pretty, aren't they?" the assistant's voice interrupted  
his mindless daydreaming.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah – I guess," he stammered, not really  
sure what they were talking about.

"The pashminas – they're pretty"

"Pash – what", he said quirking an eyebrow.

"Pashminas – they're like a wrap or a stole, made from the  
finest cashmere wool", she patiently explained.

"Oh right," Josh responded, still a bit clueless about  
pashminas.

"Are you looking for a gift?"

"No". Then he remembered his mother's words that  
morning." Well…Aagh, yeah, I am".

"Is it for someone special?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Yes".

"Wife, girlfriend?"

"What, no!" he practically shouted the response in rather a high  
voice!. "No" he said lowering his voice.

"But it's someone you care about".

"Yes, " he whispered.

"Well, let's see if I can help. Does she wear scarves?"

"Um, yeah. With an overcoat, I think."

"Good. How about at night? Does she go to many formal events where  
she might need a wrap for warmth? These make a lovely accessory to a  
formal gown, are soft and light yet very warm."

 

Something about those words struck Josh as a lovely description of Donna  
and he decided that one of these "pashmina thingy's" would  
be a perfect gift – thoughtful, practical yet personal and an  
appropriate gift from a boss to his assistant and friend.

 

Images flashed into Josh's head of the times Donna had reason to  
dress formally. The ink blue dress worn for the Inauguration was burned  
into his brain. She really had looked amazing! There was a formal event  
coming up after Christmas and he wanted to see her wearing his gift…

 

He was confronted by a rainbow of colours but quickly eliminated the  
greens, creams, yellows and purples. He'd never noticed her wearing  
those colours very often. Then he saw it – a deep rose pink.  
Perfect!

 

He smiled at the assistant. "That one", he said.

 

The sale was quickly completed and as Josh turned around he saw his  
mother behind him, smiling tenderly. She had obviously overheard the  
whole conversation.

 

"You're a good boy Joshua. She'll love it. Just don't  
wait too long," Ruth said.

 

Josh winced at being called a boy but knew it was meant affectionately.

 

"Wait too long for what??" he stammered.

Ruth got a twinkle in her eye and teased him a little more. " If you  
wait too long, I may never see grandchildren".

He rolled his eyes, put his arm around his mother's shoulder and  
they walked out of the shop.

 

His weekend wasn't quite over but he was going back to Washington  
with a beautifully wrapped present in his luggage that he had selected himself and bought weeks in advance. For reasons he didn't analyse, that made him very happy indeed. Who could ever have predicted he'd get so much pleasure from shopping?

 

 

Authors Note: Coming soon: a companion piece from Donna's point of view!


End file.
